In the past, many containers have been reported which store make-up powder such as white powder or powder foundation as is in powder form and store thereon an application member such as a puff having a long pile called a powder puff. Many of these containers have a structure where an intermediate lid covers make-up powder, and an application member is placed on the intermediate lid. The intermediate lid has numerous pores formed downward therethrough. When in use, make-up powder is applied with an application member to which the make-up powder adheres through the pores.
However, due to vibration while carrying it, make-up powder moves through the pores to a compartment for storing an application member, and there is an occasion where the application member is covered fully with the make-up powder. Although this problem can be solved by providing a mechanism of closing the pores of the intermediate lid while carrying it, it becomes a problem because it is necessary to provide a mechanism of opening the pores of the intermediate lid, which leads to a cost increase due to an increase in the number of parts. Further, recently, in view of adhesion, masking degree, and feeling upon application of a make-up material, ultra fine particle type make-up powder which is more highly pulverized power has been provided. This ultra fine particle type make-up powder tends to move to an application member-storing compartment, and consequently, make-up powder in the application member-storing compartment tends to be dispersed outside due to air flow caused when a lid of a container opens.